


Kisses

by EagleOfTheNinth



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOfTheNinth/pseuds/EagleOfTheNinth





	Kisses

His first kiss is in a cage in Rathdown Park, eight years into his own past.

He is reeling still from the pain of being crushed, healing magic sparking around him. It is too hot, it feels scorching, like the heavy hotness of her lips on his, her body pressed against him, smaller than him but hard with muscle. The only soft parts of Holly Short are her small breasts, that he can feel against his own chest, and her lips which move against his. He tries to open his mouth to say something, to ask why, to _breathe_ , and he feels her tongue, probing, wet and slick and alien.

Something that is not quite disgust rolls in his belly. The sensations are too strong, too strange. He jerks back, without thinking about it, but she follows him, her small strong hands holding him fast.

He submits. Lets her do as she pleases, as her magic heals him. It does not take so very long.

* * *

 

His first kiss (the one that _counted_ -the one he chooses to count) happens on his nineteenth birthday.

_Parties_ are not his style, far too juvenile and exuberant, but there had been presents, and his favourite foods at dinner, and there _would_ have been a cake if the twins hadn’t gotten to it first. Now it is evening, and the quiet but enjoyable festivities are for the most part over, and he and Minerva are sitting on the grass of the high meadow, heedless of their fine clothes, pointing out to each other the stars that are just beginning to show, and putting off the moment when he will have to go inside and she leave in her private jet.

Her father calls to her, telling her it’s time to leave; “Bientôt, Papa,” she calls back.

He stands, and offers her his hand to get up too; she smiles at him and accepts with the dignity of a princess.

But she does not turn to go, not just yet. Instead, “Artemis,” she says, and in the dim light he can barely make out the blush tinting her face. “I would like to kiss you. May I?”

It is not a rhetorical question, he realises, as the silence stretches out. She is offering him the _choice_.

His heart beats faster, but her hand is still in his; she squeezes a little, and it calms him. Enough to consider; enough to say “Yes.”

Minerva goes up on tiptoes to peck him on the lips, lightly. Dry and gentle, over and done in a second. It tingles, a little; a cool shiver running through him. Pleasant. It speaks of greater things, deeper hungers...but for the moment it is only what it is, and it is pleasant, and it is safe, and his heart feels full and light both at once.

Her smile is very beautiful. It takes him a moment to realise that he is smiling too.


End file.
